<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping Trip by Crispycheeto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781387">Shopping Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto'>Crispycheeto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smosh Age-regression [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Smosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Blankets, Coloring Books, Comfort, Crayons, Cuddling, Hilda - Freeform, Little Space, M/M, Other, Pacifier - Freeform, Platonic Relationship, Shopping, Sippy Cup, stuffed animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispycheeto/pseuds/Crispycheeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony and Ian go shopping and Anthony get's some important things for when Ian regresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smosh Age-regression [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shopping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, another week over” Ian sighed and relaxed into their couch cushions.</p><p>“Now we have the weekend to do whatever we want” Anthony smiled and sat down next to Ian.</p><p>They’d just gotten home from the Smosh headquarters. After a week of filming and planning videos, they were ready for their two days of freedom. They loved their job to death but it was hard work still. </p><p>“So what is it we wanna do?” Ian asked, not having the energy to figure out what they should do with their time.</p><p>“Well, we need to go to the store. Our stocks are getting low” Anthony chuckled, thinking of their near empty fridge.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like much fun” Ian pouted as he curled up into the cushion.</p><p>“Well, it’s a necessity. Plus...I think we need to get some things for you…” Anthony said quietly.</p><p>It’d been a little over a week since Anthony had discovered Ian’s little side. He figured they needed some supplies for when Ian was in his headspace. Specifically, they needed snacks that Ian would like. Anthony had been having trouble getting Ian to eat normal food while he was little. They needed little Ian approved snacks and meals. </p><p>“What do you mean? I don’t need anything?” Ian frowned, not wanting to be an extra hassle. </p><p>“For when you’re little. Speaking of which, I need to know what you like” Anthony pressed.</p><p>“Uh...I don’t know. Crackers? I’ve never really thought about it” Ian shrugged.</p><p>Anthony thought for a moment, thinking of a solution. Perhaps if Ian was in little space, it’d be easier to get something useful out of him. It’d been a few days since Ian had been little, around Anthony at least, so he figured it would probably be good for him.</p><p>“Okay, whatever. What do we wanna do now?” Anthony asked, deciding he could maybe encourage Ian to slip.</p><p>“I don’t know...You decide” Ian shrugged again, absentmindedly putting his thumb in his mouth.</p><p>“Don’t do that” Anthony reprimanded, quickly removing Ian’s hand from his face.</p><p>Ian pouted and went to put it back, but Anthony was quick to catch his wrist and return it to his lap. </p><p>“Do you want to watch some cartoons or something?” Anthony asked, still holding Ian’s wrist gently. </p><p>“Okay” Ian agreed, he’d probably agree to anything. </p><p>“Okay, let’s get changed first into some more comfy clothes” Anthony suggested as they were still in the clothes they’d worn for work. </p><p>Ian nodded and got up to go to his room while Anthony went into his own. Ian decided to go for a pair of grey sweatpants and a soft black t-shirt. He felt a little chilly so he picked out a soft hoodie which was a bit big on him as well. Ian switched out his work clothes for his comfy pajamas and thought about what else he needed. He glanced around the room and spotted his pacifier sitting on his end table. He decided he needed that too, so he grabbed it and stuck it in the pocket of his sweatpants. He decided to grab his soft blanket to cuddle up in as well.</p><p>When Ian returned to the livingroom Anthony was already sitting on the couch and scrolling through their options on Netflix. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with pikachu on it. </p><p>“What do you wanna watch?” Anthony asked.</p><p>Ian sat down next to Anthony again, quickly curling up in his blanket. He watched as Anthony scrolled through the cartoon section, waiting for something to catch his eye. His eyes widened in excitement, seeing something he liked.</p><p>“Oh! Can we watch Hilda? Please?” Ian asked hopefully.</p><p>“Of course” Anthony smiled, clicking the Icon for the show and pressing play.</p><p>Anthony watched Ian as he seemed to be mesmerized by the show. He smiled, seeing the slight change in Ian’s demeanor. Ian was watching the cartoon girl on the screen, going on her adventures. He seemed to be very interested in what she was doing, where she was going, and who she was going with. He was clearly starting to slip. </p><p>Anthony noticed the little tips he’d become familiar with during his times with little Ian. He tended to talk more choppily and his voice would go slightly higher in pitch. He would be very easily excited, like now. He’d get more touchy, craving attention. Anthony noticed this last sign as Ian was leaning into him to rest against his side. Anthony only smiled, wrapping an arm around Ian.</p><p>“Do you like this show?” Anthony asked, though he already knew Ian liked it.</p><p>“Mhmm!” Ian nodded happily.</p><p>Anthony continued to watch the show. It seemed to be a good show for them to watch together. It was something Ian would enjoy while in little space and Anthony also could enjoy. </p><p>Ian didn’t really talk a lot when he was little, not fully intelligible sentences at least. He liked to try to tell the characters what to do, but they never seemed to listen. Anthony found this adorable, especially when he got upset that they didn’t listen.</p><p>Anthony would occasionally glance over to check on the little next to him, who’d gone fairly quiet. He seemed to be too focused on the show to talk. This time when he looked over he saw Ian sucking on his pacifier and watching the show with weary eyes. Anthony knew he’d succeeded in getting Ian into littlespace, but he knew it wasn’t really all him. It partly relied on Ian’s want to be little also. Anthony just needed to keep him awake now so they could have a nice little chat.</p><p>Once the episode finished, Anthony turned off the tv. Ian pouted, wanting to watch more Hilda.</p><p>“Hila?” Ian lisped sadly around his pacifier.</p><p>“We can watch more another time” Anthony promised.</p><p>“I wanna ask you some questions” Anthony informed Ian.</p><p>Ian looked up at him expectantly. He was waiting for the questions. What could be so important for Anthony to take away his Hilda?</p><p>“So...what is your favorite snack?” Anthony asked.</p><p>“Uuuuh...Goldfish! And gummies and jello. And I like cheez its!” Ian listed off excitedly.</p><p>“Okay, I can work with that, thank you” Anthony smiled.</p><p>Ian tilted his head in confusion, unaware of how he was being helpful. </p><p>“I think it’s about time for dinner. Do you wanna order some pizza?” Anthony suggested.</p><p>Ian nodded excitedly, so Anthony ordered the food. They spent the rest of their Friday night enjoying eachother’s company, eating pizza, and watching movies. Ian was content to remain in little space for most of the evening and Anthony was happy to accommodate him. </p><p>“Well I think it’s time to get to bed” Anthony suggested after a few hours had passed, now being around ten p.m.</p><p>“Maybe” Ian agreed, followed by a well timed yawn.</p><p>So Anthony got Ian to bed, all the while making a mental shopping list for the following day. Once Ian was settled in bed, snuggling up in his blankets, Anthony stood in the doorway and turned off the lights.</p><p>“Goodnight, Ian” Anthony said before slowly closing the door, allowing time for Ian to respond.</p><p>“Night, Ant” Ian responded sleepily, the effects of slumber already taking over. </p><p>*~*~*</p><p>The next afternoon Ian and Anthony were getting ready to head to the store. They had grocery shopping to do. They double checked their pockets, making sure they had wallets, phones, and keys before they headed out. They got into Ian’s car and Ian drove them off to the nearest Walmart. </p><p>Once they arrived at the store they perused the various isles, picking up the things they needed. When Anthony was sure that they had most of what they needed: frozen meals, boxes of macaroni, bread, cheese, lunch meat, and snack foods, he decided to split up from Ian for just a bit. He wanted to get a few things to surprise Ian. </p><p>“I’m gonna head out to start checking out, but I need you to go find something” Anthony said, taking the cart from Ian.</p><p>“What do you need” Ian asked, ready to go and find it really quick.</p><p>“I need you to go find those cotton candy grapes I like. Specifically the cotton candy ones, and make sure they’re good and not bruised or anything” Anthony responded, knowingly sending Ian to the opposite side of the store. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be back with those in a few minutes then” Ian said, already heading off to find the grapes.</p><p>As soon as Ian was gone Anthony went to find what he wanted to get for Ian. He made his way to the arts and crafts isle, where he picked up a pack of crayons. He browsed the coloring books, needing to make a quick selection. He didn’t want it to be too far either way between books being meant for boys or girls. It needed to be neutral, somewhere in the middle. Finally he picked out a crayola brand with cute cartoonized pictures of animals. Happy with his selection, Anthony quickly returned to the self check out area. </p><p>As he was on his way back, Anthony spotted an endcap with stuffed animals on it. He saw a stuffed lion that kind of matched the one on the coloring book. He decided he had to get it for Ian. </p><p>He got lucky when there was no one else waiting to check out. He was able to start checking out their Items immediately, getting the surprises for little Ian scanned first of course. He put them all in a bag together and continued to check out the rest of their Items. He was about half way through, just in time for Ian to return to his side, a bag of grapes in hand. </p><p>“Hey! You found them!” Anthony grinned, taking them and scanning them quickly. </p><p>“I couldn’t find them at first so I had to ask for help” Ian informed, explaining why it took so long. </p><p>“No worries, I’m only just now finishing checking out” Anthony smiled, scanning their last items and paying for them. </p><p>“Ready to head home?” Ian asked, helping Anthony put the last few bags back into the cart.</p><p>“Yep, ready to start the fun weekend” Anthony smiled, pushing the cart out of the store.</p><p>Ian followed. When they got to the car Ian tried to help load the groceries.</p><p>“Go get in the car, I’ve got this” Anthony shoed him off.</p><p>Ian raised an eyebrow in suspicion but did as he was told anyway. He shook his head at Anthony’s want to do everything for him. He rolled his eyes as he buckled his seatbelt, waiting for Anthony to return. Anthony got back in the car after putting the cart away and Ian pulled out of the parkinglot to drive them home.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>“Ian, I have a surprise for you” Anthony sung excitedly, drawing Ian out of his bedroom.</p><p>After they’d gotten home from the store, Anthony had carefully taken the bag of little goodies along with a few other bags inside on his first trip. He’d hidden them in his room before Ian could get inside with his own load. After that Anthony allowed Ian to help bring in the groceries and to help put them away. Once they’d gotten everything organized and put away, they’d both taken some time to relax by themselves. </p><p>Anthony waited for the afternoon to bring out Ian’s gift. He made macaroni and grilled cheese sandwiches, a meal he knew Ian enjoyed. He filled Ian’s sippy cup with juice and left it on the coffee table next to his lunch. He put Ian’s new favorite cartoon, Hilda, on the tv. Ian’s blanket and pacifier were already out in the living room from the night before, so that was all he really had to do to prepare. </p><p>“What is it?” Ian asked, wearily sticking his head out of his door. </p><p>“Come out here” Anthony laughed.</p><p>“Okay, I’m coming. You interrupted my nap” Ian grumbled.</p><p>“You can’t sleep all day” Anthony shook his head, watching the grumpy boy come out to the living room.</p><p>Once Ian saw the set up, he smiled. He appreciated when Anthony went out of his way to give him some little time. It was nice when he didn’t have to initiate or ask for it. It seemed like weekends were designated little time now. It was easy to let go when they had no other worries till monday. </p><p>“Lunchtime” Anthony informed as Ian was already sitting down, easily slipping into headspace now. </p><p>“Thank you” Ian said softly.</p><p>“You’re welcome” Anthony smiled, pressing play on the show.</p><p>They watched an episode of the show while Ian ate his lunch. He would eat a few bites and then take a small sip of his apple juice. Anthony found the routine cute. Ian seemed to be fully entranced by the show, eating on auto pilot as his eyes didn’t leave the screen. </p><p>“Let’s go wash hands” Anthony suggested, pausing the show when Ian finished eating.</p><p>Ian pouted as Anthony pulled him up but he didn’t struggle. The sooner he cleaned up the sooner he could get back to Hilda. He washed his hands in the kitchen sink while Anthony put his dishes in the dishwasher. He was done by the time Anthony finished with the dishes so they headed back to the living room together.</p><p>“I have something for you” Anthony pulled a white Walmart grocery bag out of seemingly nowhere.</p><p>Ian widened his eyes in curiosity, sitting on the floor infront of Anthony expectantly.</p><p>“Here” Anthony handed the bag to Ian, allowing him to look through it himself.</p><p>Ian opened it and peered inside. He got excited, seeing the stuffed lion first. He pulled it out and held it to his chest. He looked up at Anthony happily.</p><p>“That’s not all” Anthony laughed, urging Ian to continue.</p><p>Ian nodded and pulled the coloring book and crayons out. He made a little noise of surprise. He flipped through the pages, liking what he saw. Ian stood up and hugged Anthony tightly.</p><p>“Tank you” He said, voice muffled in Anthony’s chest.</p><p>“Your welcome” Anthony smiled and hugged the smaller boy back.</p><p>Ian decided he could color later. Right now he wanted to cuddle Anthony and watch Hilda. His nap had been interrupted afterall. So that was how they spent the better part of the afternoon. Ian was happily snuggled up to Anthony for a couple episodes of Hilda, pacifier and new stuffie obviously in use. When he grew tired of cuddling he got down on the floor and started coloring in his new coloring book. This new life was something he could get used to with Anthony, but he wondered if it could get any better still. It’d be pretty cool if he could meet more people like him, but he was content to just have Anthony to trust with this part of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>